Death of a Showman
Death of a Showman is the first mission in Hitman: Blood Money, which also acts as a training mission. Agent 47 is given the contract of assassinating Joseph Clarence, a corrupt amusement park owner. Mission information Briefing Welcome to the states, 47. This should be a straightforward operation. We need you to penetrate an abandoned amusement park, locate the owner and take him out. The target is a Joseph Clarence, also known as "Swing King". An accident involving one of the rides at the park a few years back forced him to close it down. Our client has made a special request that the photograph you have in your possession be "the last thing the target sees." Mr. Clarence has some how become involved in a narcotics distribution ring, so the park may still have some amusements. Enjoy the ride, 47. Objectives #Kill Joseph Clarence. #Escape. Description As this is a training mission, it is primarily designed to show off the new features of Blood Money, such as elevator strangling, Utility Boxes, Human shield, the Coin, the Poison Syringe and Staged Accidents. As a result, it is very difficult to achieve a Silent Assassin rating. Outcome Agent 47 is able to kill Joseph Clarence, and completes his first assignment in-game. Weapons *Firearms **SLP .40 - Carried by almost every guard. **Desert Eagle - Carried by Scoop. Also found in his room. **Shotgun - Found before the room with the two snorting guards. **TMP - In the bathroom where 47 takes a human shield and carried by a few guards. **Dragunov SVD - In the vantage point where 47 snipes three guards and on two of those guards. *Melee weapons **Hammer - In the room before the drug lab and in Clarence's office. **Baseball bat - On the wall in Clarence's office. **Kitchen knife - On the closet in the room with the two snorting guards. **Poison Syringe - In the Agency crate before Clarence's office. **Fire Extinguisher - Near the railing before Clarence's office. *Other ** RU-AP Mine - In the Agency crate before Scoop's room. Disguises * Chemist Trivia *The name of this mission is likely a reference to Arthur Miller's play Death of a Salesman, which follows a failed businessman who ultimately kills himself. *Death of a Showman is the most profane mission in Blood Money. The NPCs can often be heard swearing. *Death of a Showman was released prior to Blood Money's release as a demo for the game. *There is a hidden TMP in the courtyard where 47 uses a coin to distract two guards. It can be picked up on the pile of rubble near the railing when 47 stands on the flat cardboard box and holds 25+666 rounds of ammo. *After completing the mission, Mark Parchezzi III reads the newspaper about the hit. The headlines are shadowed, but can still read "Silent Assassin Wanted by Police" regardless of what rating the player gets. *Mission takes place on Jan 9, 2004 ( based on the paper with your stats at the end of mission), while in the introduction video we can see on the papers on the wall the date Jan 20, 2005 (see here ). The papers are from the day after the accident. Also, Diana mentioned at the beginning of the mission that the accident took place a few years ago further highlighting this inconsistency. *It is possible to get a Silent Assassin rating on this mission albeit very difficult, although it's not a requirement as such. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough * Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions